<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Azaria Azoaan by Fallinguun603</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266855">Azaria Azoaan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallinguun603/pseuds/Fallinguun603'>Fallinguun603</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Greater Than Fulcrum [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drawing, False Memories, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Late Night Conversations, Lightsaber Battles, Missing Scene, References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Sad and Sweet, Short &amp; Sweet, Side Story, The Force</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallinguun603/pseuds/Fallinguun603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes that have happened during the events that I couldn't write between my story 'Greater Than Fulcrum' after/before the story. And drawing that I make that inspire me to get a picture of Ahsoka-Azaria.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Greater Than Fulcrum [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Extras (1/?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azaria Azoaan&amp;Ahsoka Tano Altered... Child!Azoaan andiand you could tell ii was really a bit of lazy drawing on my part.</p><p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/open?id=10z3po_oyaogNi2hmmgkYQGvp0PtqZjlM">Google Docs link</a>
</p><p>Apologizes if its blurry, trying to put this on archive as a image directly on this site is a dog of poop. and that its on generic computer paint too so yeah.</p><p>Upgraded adult Azoaan with her new Jedi clothes and what her back lekku look like. May be blurry so apologises again for the quality</p><p>
  <a href="https://photos.app.goo.gl/fnbePUxDCKnGLGZY7">https://photos.app.goo.gl/fnbePUxDCKnGLGZY7</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Has new info from chapter 1 and a little spoiler to the main story in  chapter (3) at the very end of this part. This Will have mistakes of grammar so please excuse my sorry excuse of S p A c E</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka dreams of her last family when the purge had slowly ceased.</p><p>Kanan jarrus, or <em>Calab Dune</em>, from when they actually stumbled on each other in the archives once in rare times. Ezra Bridger who seemed so innocent and brazen to do what was right. She decided to take them both in, Ahsoka with her painstakingly earned experiences while fighting against a war and even learning impossible but necessary choices. But despite the loss of the front side war Ezra was always asking questions and Kanan stuck close as did she to them.</p><p>There were moments where she was maybe, finally at peace again. Ezra, always in one way or another, placed his head on his master's shoulder, and ahsoka sometimes watched over them quietly. However she always carried both of them each time to a more comfortable furniture and in a surprisingly manner Ezra reached out to her, seizing her wrist tightly, and she was forced(<em>but not minding it </em>) to lay next to Ezra, smiling sadly and even forgetting what is imprinted inside her till this day. <em>Almost</em>.</p><p>Another memory, they hid on Lothal, ezra's planet, where all there was in sight was grass and loth cats hidden in the grass. Laying in a outward circle, they had a metal ball and threw into the air and tossed it to each other. Each throw was playful to challenge to not drop the ball on the ground with an ending of quiet laughter, such a reaction was to a ball landing on kanan's face by a surprise sneak attack of a loth cat.</p><p>She keep those memories sacred and locked it in her mind. Until seemingly her sleeping loosened her control and bleed through the force to numerous other force sensitives.</p><p>They were smiling, the force brighter than usual, even the temple guards who despite not sleeping received such memories. But unfortunately seconds later after the tender moment...</p><p>They sensed the darkness in her dream.</p><p> </p><p> Where azoaan with her family<strike>Lineage</strike> that were smiling right next to her were suddenly gone, and only drowning mist lurking under her feet was present. Until a red lightsaber ignites one that was not seen for years.</p><p>Heavy steps resonating, ahsoka-azoaan is frozen and the breaths of both of them echos so painfully, much slower and louder. It was killing their ears and Azoaan wasn't doing any better, she couldn't even move but she looked up at the- <strong><em><strike>SHADOW</strike></em></strong>. Nothing but a reflection of her with her horror stricken in her red eyes and shaking. </p><p>"<em>You escaped my fury Azoaan...you took my hand. So because you took my chance of greatness, and my chance to be something greater. I will kill everything that you love and make you watch them. I will burn everything you care for and hunt you wherever you go. You can never escape me Azaria. I will always be one step behind you</em>." His cold and machine voice made the pits of the jedi stomachs curl up in jittery disgust, they wanted to move even perhaps defend the helpless frozen knight but they couldn't and in one quick swoop he raised his blazing <em>blood</em> lightsaber and cleaved through Azoa-</p><p>Shooting up from his bed he took deep breaths until he heard her screaming, running outside to check on Azoaan. His limbs were shaking slightly, making him almost feel like he was going to trip and his heart... force sakes his heart was pounding but not to the point that he would panic because <em>they</em> were gone. Besides he couldn't break down, not while Azoaan who had most of the impact of that- That man's action against her, he would be there by her side and to his surprise master yoda was there too. Albeit silently standing to the crouched togrutian with his three clawed hand with her own the atmosphere light but tense with Azaria's jittery-ness.</p><p>While pacing his steps he could her mutters of 'sorry-- I keep... projecting don't i?' with yoda patting her hand gently and with something along with this 'sooner or later' dreams with falter. Plo-koon muted his voice to give the lost jedi his support, his undivided aid to sooth this unwanted emotion that they never really acknowledged before...</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Fear </strong> </em>
</p><p>...</p><p>Windu was rather pondering on numerous things but it was rather focused on one... unknown jedi.</p><p>Azaria Azoaan, a padawa to the former master Skywalker who they never heard of. Not even yoda had been aware of any 'Skywalker' to this temple yet it seems Azaria has gained and earned her fair share of skills. From what they all witnessed she was a great warrior who has encountered sith from somewhere but they never felt the sith's presence. it had been year since the last sith had been seen yet this obvious bleeding dream of a very powerful sith with azoaan being his main target- with azaria forced to abandon her teachings because of a superior force of two sith after her.</p><p>It was like looking in a mirror, he who had difficulties controlling his strong emotions with Azoaan having difficulties following her teachings faithfully, willing herself to keep calm and to counteract the two strong dark users trailing right behind her. it was nice once in a while, sipping on drinks in silence with the troubled togruta and even with chitchat about younglings and her wondrous skills of knowing her way around machines and an unorthodox skill set of blunt moves to fight against particular forms, similar to his, and with assistance of Sora Bulq, Vaapad. </p><p>She was an enigma and as much as he connects with her to another level of awe and something of- the sort of <em>defending her</em>... he is cautious, because aware of the two sith captured in the cells below floor levels within the temple. That are quite eager to kill them and just say it with ease and honesty. Shouting out truth that they will die because they've hunted 'weak jedi' before and it will be our turns to perish- <em>again</em>?</p><p>Azaria requested to talk with the two assassin's which the council didn't approve of her confronting, concerned for her health and mentally. The two twi'lek sisters were forever bond in force blocking cuffs and Azaria had spent hours with Yoda in his room talking with Mace catching movements of her sleeping with Yoda caressing her lekku softly, with such peace and happiness in the force.

 But with months of the togrutian recovery she was surprisingly filled with sass and confidence once her shell was broken, if anything she reminds him of Depa and the rowdy padawan Vos. That excluding within the few events after Naboo, senator Palpatine had asked questions about the boy and their new addition but he stopped all of that the second Azaria took Anakin and disappeared in a ship.

 
</p>
<p>Ugh Windu has never liked politicians... and he will never begin to grow anything for them except for this cup of coffee Azaria always hints at that she prepares to relax his tension about whole new problems caused by her especially and on tattooine-</p><p>Ah how could he ever forget about the chosen one- Anakin</p><p>And his somehow now freed mother that somehow Azaria managed to retrieve with ease, he must have misunderstood Azaria for a regular Jedi protector rather than a shadow which impresses him and makes his headache twice hurt him even more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<hr/><p>Azaria was known for meditation rather than training surprisingly with shock.</p><p>She was a intimidating figure when fighting and just standing by her side. Although Windu was more taller than her top appendages barely touching his forehead, her stare was piercing when offended or just <em>letting</em> you know that she doesn't believe what you just said to her.</p><p>She also has put rowdy younglings in place who cause too much mischief for the older masters that could not escape their chaos. Which was a relief for them to rest a second.</p><p>But if they happen to look close enough at Azaria, she was so happy to be by the younglings side yet so somber when they turned their backs on her to play.</p><p>It was plainly speaking that she lost someone dear to her and stumbling back into her home she would protect them now.</p><p>They always made sure to chat with her, she welcomed it even if she just listened. Even as she always had her hand touch her belt that had a pouch and inside the pouch was a torn padawan braid, a rare thing of attachment that most don't follow in the temple since the last 800 years ago.</p><p>It didn't even hit them when she was asked why she had it and told them, it made them guilty when they finally realized it just as she said it. </p><p>
  <em>"He was destined to do much more than to walk by my side after everything that happened because of my actions, but he allowed me to teach him. And this braid is the only thing I have of my only one padawan."</em>
</p><p>He was with the force now.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>